When Worlds Collide
by burnin4Christ
Summary: Harry Potter. Star Wars. Animorphs. Three seperate worlds...What happens when they collide? First story. Chapter 7 up! sorry for the wait.
1. Chapter 1

Across the galaxy far far away in a meditation chamber aboard the Super Star Destroyer _Executer_ a man was waiting for a transmission from the Emperor. The transmission field crackled to life and a hologram appeared. It was not the normal quarter size figure that appeared but the head of a man four times larger than normal. This was the Emperor's personal setting. "I have a new assignment for you Lord Vader." The Emperor said. "There is a planet I have been watching for some time. It is called Earth and I wish for them to become part of my Empire. You will go with twenty squads of storm troopers but I do not expect you to use them all as it is primitive." "If it is so primitive why should they join us?" Vader asked. "I have grown inpatient waiting for them to mature and now the time is right" was the Emperor's reply. "Now go."

Vader left to make arrangements for his trip to Earth. He was not happy to see that it would be a three week trip in hyperspace. _'I hate long trips'_ he thought as he walked over to collect his storm troopers. He was very annoyed at Palpatine for making him go on this._' I just got back yesterday!'_ He got even angrier when he found out realized that he could not even take the _Executer_ with him because she was in the middle of a complete hyper drive overhaul. He climbed on board the shuttle that would take him to the _Errant Venture_, the Star Destroyer that would take him to Earth. He got into his meditation chamber as they jumped to light speed.

AN- Hope you guys enjoyed this! I've had this written for a while now just never got around to posting. Promise the chapters will get longer. Now click that little blue button and review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man I thought we were gonna die!!!"

"It wasn't THAT bad!"

"Maybe not bad for Xena Warrior Princess, but bad enough for the rest of us."

"Hey, drop it you two."

"Sure Jake can I pound Marco first?"

"Rachel I mean it." We had just gotten back from one of the worst missions since this war started. "By we I mean my cousin Jake, his best friend Marco, my best friend Cassie, Ax (who is an andalite. He looks like a blue deer with no mouth and an extra pair of stalk eyes on top of his head.), Tobias and me, Rachel. I can't tell you where we live or our last names because of the Yeerks. The yeerks are a parasitic species that crawl thru the ear and spread out over the brain and control the person or Hork-Bajir or Taxxon or any of the number of species the have already enslaved. We call them controllers. You could be one of them. Anyway we were on the woods behind Cassie's house where Tobias and Ax live. Tobias was human like me but on our first mission he was trapped in his red-tail hawk morph. Now he is what the Andalite's call a _nothlit_ or someone who is trapped in morph. He can morph human for two hours at a time but sometimes I wish he could be human sometimes. Wait… what am I saying? Anyway the next day Jake called a meeting to decide what to do. We had been talking about finding others to train in case something happened to us. That way the fight could still continue. After my meet I dragged Cassie to the mall where we were hoping to find some dresses for the dance in a couple weeks but Jake called another meeting to discuss something but he didn't say what. Oh well guess we'll find out tomorrow."

AN- So there's chapter two. The next one's a little shorter but then the action and fun stuff begins! If you liked it please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

'_It was getting to boring here anyway'_ Han Solo thought as he, Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker headed down the corridor towards one of the debriefing rooms. When they arrived Mon Motha and Admiral Ackbar were waiting. "Thank you for coming so quickly" Mon Motha said. _'No problem. Not like we were doing anything important.'_ Han thought. "We have information on a new planet and we would like you to go and make contact with the government and see if it would be possible to set up a base there." Ackbar told them. Mon Motha handed Leia a datacard. "Here is all the information we have. May the Force be with you."

Later aboard the _Millennium Falcon, _Han's personal ship they were waiting for clearance. "What's on the card Leia?" Luke asked "Not much." Leia handed the card over to Luke and he slid it into his datapad. Species-Human, Language-Basic, Notes- very primitive technologically. "That's all?" Han asked when Luke finished reading it. "Yes and it looks like its going to take about a week even at point three." Leia added. '_Lovely'_ Han thought. "OK we got clearance. Let's go."

Unfortunently I am not K.A. Applegate , George Lucas or JK Rowling.

AN-Promise they get longer!


	4. Chapter 4

"What is this group called The Sharing?" Voldemort asked the cloaked figure in front of him. "I have never heard of it my Lord." Severus Snape said. "Well go find out NOW!" Voldemort screamed. He thought it sounded like a threat and he did not want to deal with another threat until Potter had been delt with. A few days later Snape returned with a report. "It appears to be a cover for the Yeerks. They take humans and crawl thru the ear and control the brain." "And just what do they plan to do?" Voldemort snapped. "They plan to enslave Earth and then move on in search of other worlds to enslave." Snape replied._ 'Perhaps they could help me with potter.'_ Thought the Dark Lord." Do they have a leader?"

"Yes, my Lord. They call him Visser Three. Actually they have him and another called Visser One."

"I wish to meet this Visser Three."

"It shall be done."

Miles away Harry Potter woke with a start. "What's wrong?' Hermione asked. "Nothing" Harry answered a little too quickly. "It was your scar again wasn't it?" "What's wrong?" Ron asked as woke up. "Harry's scar was hurting again." Hermione told him. "Well if you must know Voldemort sent Snape to find out about a group called The Sharing." Harry told them. "He thinks these creatures called the Yeerks will help him find me."

"What are the Yeerks anyway?" Ron asked. "They crawl thru the ear and control the brain." Harry replied. "Well we will tell Professor McGonagall that when we return to Hogwarts. "Wait we're going back?" Ron asked. "Yes, we got an owl from her this morning. We are supposed to return as soon as we can because there are some tests that the sixth and seventh years are required to take." Hermione told them as she started packing up. "Well I guess it can't hurt because the only horcruxes left are the snake and Voldemort himself. "That's it, we leave tomorrow." Hermione decided.

Disclaimer-I don't own them!

AN- the next chapter is when the action starts! and its a lot longer. review if you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

When they got back to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves in Professor McGonagall's office with the rest of the sixth and seventh years.

"We have developed a program for you that will help you adjust to the muggle world." Professor McGonagall said "You and your partner will live in the muggle world for one month. You will have a list of things to accomplish before you return here. As I read your names you may go pack. The first pair will be Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood." After about twenty minutes only Hermione was left along with Draco, Pansy and Crabbe.

"The next pair will be Pansy Parkinson and Vincent Crabbe. Our final pair is Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

"But" Hermione started to say but McGonagall interrupted her. "No buts Miss Granger. You and Mr. Malfoy will have to work together during the next month. Now where would you like to go to New York or California?"

"New" Hermione said but Draco jumped in. "California." She knew he only said that because she wanted New York. She shot a glare at him as she left to go pack.

"You will never guess who I'm stuck with!" she said as she stormed into the common room.

"Well as long as it's not Malfoy it can't be too bad." Ron said. When she didn't answer he looked shocked. "Well can't you ask her if you can switch?" he stammered. "I already asked." Hermione told them as she walked up to her room to pack.

"I can't believe the nerve of that woman!" Draco yelled as he was packing. "Who are you stuck with?" Pansy asked. "The filthy mudblood Granger." Draco told her as he left.

When they arrived at the airport Hermione had to drag Draco everywhere because he was staring at everything! She would have left him on the escalator going up and down if they didn't need to stay together. When they finally got on the plane she informed him that she was going to sleep and not to disturb her. After a couple hours she woke up to someone poking her." What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, still half asleep.

"I'm bored. What do we do now?" Draco asked. "You can go walk up the aisle. I am going back to sleep." A couple minutes later she woke up again. "What now?" she asked Malfoy who was standing in the aisle. "Now what do I do?" he asked. "Go walk up and down the aisle fifty million times." She told him. She looked at her watch and realized they were landing in ten minutes.

After they landed she pointed to the number seven carousel and told him to get his bag and not to move or she would hex him into next year. While she was getting a cart for their bags he grabbed for what he thought was his and upon closer inspection he realized it was Granger's! '_Great now she'll think I did that on purpose.' _He thought as she walked over. He dropped it back on the carousel and grabbed his instead.

Once they finally reached their house Hermione went to go see about food and Draco went upstairs to find the biggest bedroom. No sooner had she opened the fridge and realized there was no food she heard Draco yelling down the stairs.

"There's a problem here Granger." "I'll be there in a minute." She yelled back. After making a shopping list she went upstairs to see what the heck Malfoy was yelling about.

"Now what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Look." He said, pointing at the bedroom. She looked in and saw only one bed! "Oh no. There must be some mistake." She said. "Well I get the bed." Draco announced.

"What?? That's not fair!"

"Well I was here first Granger. Hope you like the sofa!" He said as he slammed the door in her face. She stood outside yelling at him for about five minutes until he opened the door and yelled "SHUT UP mudblood!" She looked at him for about two seconds before slapping him on the face so hard that his head snapped back.

A couple days later when the drove across town Malfoy wanted to drive but Hermione did not trust him to drive her anywhere. He then suggested that she teach him how. So a couple days later found her sitting in the car in an empty parking lot teaching Draco how to drive.

'_He's not doing too badly.'_ She thought as he drove in circles. '_At least he hasn't hit anything. But that's only because the parking lot is empty.'_ If you asked her she would have told you that it was only a matter of time till he did hit something.

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or Hermione or Ron or Draco or anyone else. I wish I did but I don't

Authors Note- Hey everyone! Well there's chapter five. It was a LOT longer but I cut it in two. I'm glad I did cause this was four pages on word! Thanks to Love2Love for being my first reveiwer ever! You get a special Halloween cookie. Anybody who reviews gets a cookie too.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own it!

The next day they were driving ina country road on the middle of nowhere. Draco was driving and Hermione was looking like she was expecting him to hit every tree they passed._ 'How the heck did I get here?'_ he thought.

"Will you relax Granger? I am not going to crash. I am a Malfoy and Malfoy's never crash." Malfoy said.

"No I will not, WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! You almost hit that tree!" She screamed.

"Sorry," he muttered under his breath. She stared at him. Had he really just apologized? Before she could say anything the car slowed and stopped.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"I didn't. It stopped by itself." Draco said.

"Cars don't stop by themselves." She stated matter-of-factly. "Did you run out of gas?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know that?" She tried to see the gas gauge from where she was sitting but couldn't. Crap. She did NOT want to climb over him. He seemed to know what she was thinking.

"What are you scared of, Granger?"

"Nothing." She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over him which he found quite amusing. "_Granger's afraid to get to close to me.' _He thought. She leaned over and looked at the gas gauge and said that they had run out of gas.

"I thought I saw some homes back that way. We only have an hour of light left so unless you want to spend the night out here I suggest we start walking." Hermione told him.

After only an hour of walking she stopped because Draco was complaining. "Why can't we apparate back?" he asked.

"Because we are not allowed to use magic." Was the only answer he got.

"Well, who made up that-" he started to say but Hermione interrupted.

"Draco shut up!" It was only because she used his first name and not Malfoy or ferret or something else that actually made him shut up.

"Say it again." He said.

"What shut up?"

"No the other part."

"What? _Draco_._"_She said with all the sarcasm she could put on Draco. "I think I hear people over there." She said pointing off in one direction. She found the way he was looking at her a little awkward but somehow she found herself liking it. A lot. Not that she would _ever_ tell him that.

When they got closer to the voice they found a very strange sight. Three teens about their own age were standing in a clearing and talking to a strange animal. It looked like a blue centaur with no mouth and a pair of stalk eyes on top of its head. Hermione let out a little scream and grabbed Draco's arm with out thinking. He looked down and saw her staring at the thing's tail at the things tail. It curved down and ended in a scythe-like blade. Next he noticed a hawk and a bald eagle landing and suddenly took a couple steps back because the eagle started changing into a girl. He figured she must be an Animagus. One of the boys asked the girl a question they didn't hear but they heard her answer.

"It looks like Visser Three has new allies. We saw them bring a man down. He was dressed in black with a gray mask on his face."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked because Draco was moving closer.

"It sounds like a Death Eater."

They heard the girl continue, "It might have just been the light but he was very pale and had a pointed face with long white blond hair. He told them that if he didn't return the Dark Lord would be very angry. They took him to Visser Three."

"Who is this Dark Lord?" the boy with blond hair asked.

"I know" Draco said walking into the circle, dragging Hermione with him because she would not let go of his arm.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, his voice full of suspicion.

"I am—" but Draco stopped because the blue centaur thing was holding his tail next to his throat.

"Go on." The boy told him.

"I am Draco Malfoy and this is Hermione Granger." Draco replied, "The man you were talking about is Lucius Malfoy, who is, unfortunately, my father. The Dark Lord he mentioned is…" but his voice trailed off.

"His name is Voldemort." Hermione told them, ignoring the fact that Draco flinched when she said his name. "Who are you?"

"I am Jake." The boy told them. "And this is Rachel, Marco, Cassie, Tobias (he pointed at the hawk) and Ax (pointing at the centaur)."

"Who are they and what are they doing with my father?" Draco asked Jake.

They are the Yeerks. They are a parasitic species that crawl thru the ear and take over the brain and control the person. This is how they have enslaved many worlds. said a voice in their heads.

Draco and Hermione looked around. "What was that?" Hermione asked nervously.

"That is how Ax communicates in his natural form. It is called thought-speak. Actually we all do when we are in morph." Jake told her.

"What's morph?" Hermione asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"It's kinda hard to explain. It's a lot easier to show you." Cassie told them. Then without warning they started changing. Jake turned into a tiger; Cassie morphed a wolf, Marco into a gorilla, Tobias into a human and Ax into a rattlesnake.

"Are you all Animagi?" Hermione asked.

"All what?" Tobias asked.

"Animagi," Draco repeated.

"Well we call ourselves the Animorphs. Never heard of an Animagi before."

"Maybe you've heard the singular-Animagus?" Hermione asked him.

"No. Why, are you one?

"I'm not sure." Hermione looked at Draco and said. "We better send Professor McGonagall an owl and tell her that You-Know-Who might have more allies."

Jake and the other reverted back to their normal forms and asked who Professor McGonagall was.

"Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration teacher"

"What school is that at?" Marco asked. "I've never heard of Transfiguration before."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione told him.

"So you are a witch and Draco is a wizard?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Draco replied.

"How did you become animorphs?" Hermione asked.

"Well to make a long story short Ax's brother, Prince Elfangor, crash landed here while fighting the Yeerks in space and told us about them, then gave us a cube and transferred the morphing power to us." Marco said.

"Who is You-Know-Who?" Jake asked suddenly.

"His name is Voldemort and he wants to take over the magical world." Hermione told them. "My friend Harry is the only one who can destroy him. He made seven horcruxes, which is a piece of a soul in a container outside a body, in an attempt to make himself immortal. In order to destroy him we must destroy them first. We have destroyed all but one so far. The last one is his pet snake that is with him at all times." Hermione explained.

"Will you help us against You-Know-Who?" Draco asked.

"Only if you help us with the Yeerks." Jake answered. "Press your hands on this here." He told them as he pulled out a small bluish-white cube.

Hermione did at once and Draco moved closer and put his arm around her and he put his hand on the cube. After a couple seconds they felt a tingle go up their arms and Jake out the cube away.

"You have the morphing power now." Jake told them. "To acquire an animal you must touch it and concentrate on it. Then remove your hand and focus on the animal to change into that animal. You must demorph before two hours or you will be stuck in morph permanently." Jake reminded them. "I suggest you go home and practice to get used to the sensation. Touch, concentrate and change"

authors note-well there was chapter 6! sorry for the long wait. i was waiting for my beta to give it back. let's get a little competition going. review and i'll award 5 points to whichever house you wannt or say sort me and i'll put you in a ramdom house. i'll also have a trivia or random question at the end of each chapter that you get bonus points for answering right. question for this is random-what are some of your Christmas traditions?


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione's POV

They decided to try morphing like Jake had suggested. Hermione went into her room and got Crookshanks. She touched him concentrated on how soft his fur was. A couple seconds later she removed her hand and started morphing. She looked over and saw Draco beginning to morph into his eagle owl Mia. Once the change was complete the cat brain took control and she jumped up and tried to catch him before she got control of the morph. Unfortunately she did not realize that she had morphed out of her clothes and was half back when she looked up and saw Draco laughing at her as she changed back. Luckily she made it behind her door before she was completely back to normal.

Draco's POV

Draco touched his owl and felt himself grow smaller and heard bones crunching. He looked down and saw feathers sprouting all over his body. He looked up and realized that Granger had morphed right out of her clothes. When he had finished morphing he sat n the bed fighting the owl brain for control. Before he had though, Hermione had jumped had tried to kill him before she got control over the cat brain, and he flew into the air.He landed and started to demorph as Granger was demorphing right across the hall in her doorway. _'Who knew the mudblood had curves. Wait a minute where did THAT come from' _

Third Person

After she had found a new set of clothes Hermione decided to go get pizza. She went across the hall and knocked on Draco's door. "Draco I'm going to get pizza. Do you want any?" There was a long moment of silence. "Draco do you want pizza?" She was becoming positively aggravated so she opened his door and found him asleep on his bed. Hermione decided to just leave him a note. About a half hour later Draco woke up and went downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen he found a note on the table-

Draco-

I've gone to get pizza and groceries.

-Hermione

When she got home Hermione found Draco watching TV. "I saw Cassie today and she said we need to find some spandex to morph in. I thought after we eat we could go get it."

"Whatever." Draco replied. "Oh we got an owl from McGonagall. She said that Potter, Weasel, Weaselette, Longbottom, Brown and Looney are coming. They are supposed to stay here. We have to give them the morphing power too." Not a moment after the words left his mouth the doorbell rang. Hermione opened it to find Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Neville and Luna standing there.

"Hi." She said as they came in. "We have a meeting with Jake in one hour so you can get the morphing power and meet everyone. You need to go buy some spandex too; otherwise you'll morph out of your clothes." Hermione blushed a little as she said this.

An hour later they all stood in a clearing in the forest behind Cassie's house. The meeting was just about to begin when they heard a very strange noise that cam from above their heads. Everyone looked up and saw what looked like a huge pronged disc landing a little ways away from them. They began cautiously walking over to it when a ramp extended down and three humans and one very big, hairy thing came down.

"What is _that?_" Marco asked looking at the big thing.

The strangers walked over to them. "Hello." The younger man said "I'm Luke Skywalker , this is Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa." He said gesturing to his companions.

"What _is_ that?" Cassie asked repeating Marco's previous question, while pointing to the alien.

"That's Chewbacca. You can call him Chewie if you want." Han said.

"Yes, but what _is_ it?" Neville asked a little scared.

"He's a Wookie." Han explained.

"I'm Jake and this is Cassie, Rachel, Marco and Ax." Jake said as he introduced them

"I'm Harry and this is Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Luna, Neville and Malfoy." Harry said as they all introduced themselves.

All of a sudden there was a loud screaming noise above their heads. "What's that noise?" Marco asked. Everyone looked up and saw two TIE fighters, one Bug Fighter and two Death Eaters on brooms heading their way.

"In the _Falcon_ NOW." Han yelled as he and Chewie started to run up the ramp. As soon as they were all safely inside he closed the ramp and walked back to the lounge where everybody was talking at the same time. After about five minutes Han finally yelled, "Everybody QUIET!" and slowly the chatter died down.

"Alright, everybody is going to get the chance to talk but we have to be patient." Leia said. "We'll start. We are from the Rebel Alliance and we were seeing if Earth or the surrounding planets would be suitable for us to use the system as a base. We are in the middle of fighting the Galactic Empire and we are in need of new systems to use as hideouts.

Jake then began to explain their own situation "We call ourselves the Animorphs and we are trying to stop the Yeerks from enslaving the planet. Yeerks are like slugs that crawl thru your ear and control the brain."

"We are fighting Lord Voldemort who is trying to take over the Wizarding world and also the muggle or non-magical world." Hermione explained. Harry is the only one who can stop him, though."

While Leia was thinking it over Rachel and Jake noticed Luke was staring at them. "I think that you and Jake have magic in you," he told them.

"What? How did you know that I'm a witch and Jake's a wizard?" Rachel asked him.

"I can sense it in the Force." Luke told her. He looked over at Harry, "Could you teach them how to use it?"

"I can try." Harry said.

Leia looked at everyone. "I think we can all help each other. We will help you against the Yeerks and Lord Voldemort if you will accept our help." She said

"Sure"

"Ok"

Luke looked at Rachel again. "I can sense you are powerful in the Force and I can train you to use it if you'll accept."


End file.
